Christmas Pains
by the-vampire-act
Summary: Christmas ONESHOT. Reid has another encoutner with House- at Christmas time. Please R&R!


Christmas Pains

"..........Just a short oneshot for the holidays :) This one was meant to fit in with 'we Never Change' but can stand alone, but u should read it if u wanna know how house and reid knew each other.......Happy Holidays! Pleaz enjoy!"

Spencer Reid heard the tap on his door for a fourth time.

"Go away House." he yelled again. But the knock was persistent. Reid sighed, realizing he would never find peace until he answered the door. He grabbed his cane, and walked up to open his door. As he pulled the door open, House tapped on his door the his cane again.

"Good to know you're home and a robber wasn't shouting at me to leave. Now that I am reassured you're not being robbed, I think I will come in. You know, you almost gave me a heart attack! I am just so relieved!" House said sarcastically as he pushed past Reid to enter.

"Gee, why don't you come in?" Reid mumbled as he shut his door.

"Nice place you have. Good looking piano." he smirked as he sat down on Reid's couch. "Oh, you're welcome for teaching you how to play."

"I never asked you to teach me- you did it by yourself." Reid mumbled. As House put his feet up on Reid's coffee table, Reid walked into his kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?" he shouted.

"Coffee-black." House shouted back. Once Reid put ½ his sugar supply in his coffee and poured House's black coffee, he went back into his living room. He sat down House's coffee next to House, and sat down on the other end of the couch. He sat his cane against the couch.

"So House, what brings you back here?" Reid said, sounding annoyed.

"I am kidnapping you and taking you to a boring-ass holiday party. Oh and there's not a damn thing you can do about it. Now get up and grab your coat." House said, only half-way sarcastically.

"Sounds like fun." Reid mumbled. "Princeton Plasboro?"

"You must be psychic. Come on, I like be fashionably late, but there's only 15 minutes left. Now, that's just cheesy, and I am blaming you........."

"Shock- House didn't come. Again." Cuddy murmured.

"What did you expect? House to show up in a Santa Suit?" Wilson said.

"With House, you never know." Cuddy said back. Wilson gave her a slight smile

"Who's that with House?" Chase asked, coming up from behind Wilson.

"House isn't here......." Cuddy said. But as she turned around, she saw Chase was right. He was here.

"Maybe he joined a cripples-who-walk-with-cane-and-ride-motorcycles-and-don't-give-a-damn-who-knows society. About damn time he joined that group." Wilson said. "They send him fliers ever Sunday. " Wilson added.

"Who do you think told them his address?" Chase mumbled. Cuddy only rolled her eyes.

"Good morning my ducklings." House said. "I come bearing fresh meat!" House's companion rolled his eyes, and outstretched one of his arms.

"Hi, I'm Spencer Reid." he said with a fake smile. They shook it one-by-one, and gave him a 'pleasure to meet you'.

"Wait, so you're Spencer Reid? THE Spencer Reid?" Wilson asked.

"If you mean job fair-piano playing- defiant youngster-looking for a job with the FBI not as a doctor- Spencer Reid then yes. Now take my coat, Dr. Reid." House answered. Reid just barely caught House's coat, and as he juggled House's and his own coat, he nearly fell over.

"Here, let me take that for you. I'm Dr. Chase, by the way." Chase offered. Reid gladly gave over the coats.

"Thank you, Dr. Chase." Reid said with a slight nod.

"I'm Dr. Cuddy. May I ask you how you know House?" Cuddy asked.

"Weren't you listening to me? Gosh!" House said in fake exasperation.

"We met at a job fair. He wanted me to become a doctor, but I had no intentions on becoming one. He tried to win me over by teaching me to play the piano, but his oh-so well thought-out plan didn't work. And by the way, Dr. House was informed me he is kidnapping me and forcing me to come here against my will. Nice to meet you, Dr. Cuddy. " he said without a breath.

"Good to know." Cuddy said with a sincere smile.

"Sounds like House." Chase said as he walked back to the group.

"I thought you lived in Virginia..........." Wilson started.

"I was on a case with the FBI in town, and he some how found out I was here, and found my hotel room." Reid explained.

"There's this little thing called google, Dr. Reid. You should use it sometime soon." House mocked.

"Isn't he just a bundle of joy?" Chase said sarcastically.

"I've noticed that,too." Reid mumbled.

"Oh! Story time! Tell the class why you have a cane!" House cheered.

"Dr. Reid, just ignore him. If you want to go back, I would be more than willing to get you a cab....." Dr. Cuddy started. "Just please refrain from suing him.........."

"No, that's fine. I hurt my leg by dancing at a Mexican bar with House. We had one to many and he wanted to dance. It ended with him falling on me and a grand piano breaking on top of us. Oh well, what are you going to do?" Reid said with a shrug.

Chase smirked. "Isn't it just a joy being around him?"

"I thought so." House smiled.

"Alright everyone, last call, last call!" a voice from the overhead shouted.

"Excuse me." Chase muttered. "But would you care to join me, Dr. Reid?"

"Let me check with my kidnapper." Reid turned around to face House. "May I ?" he asked.

"Fine, but no getting drunk! I am not explaining that to your mother again." House said. Reid inwardly winced at the mention of 'mother.'

"Let's go." Chase muttered as he gently grabbed House's friends arm.

"So, how did you really hurt your leg?" Chase asked after they ordered their drinks.

"I was on the job when it happened. A case went bad; the UnSub- er uh, Unknown Subject-came to the house of the man I was guarding. He tried to kill him with a gun, but I jumped in front of him. The UnSub shot me instead." Reid explained. Chase nodded, and passed Reid his beverage. "It hurts a lot less than it initially did. Although therapy wasn't fun."

"Yeah, therapy's always hell." Chase mumbled. "When I was younger, I broke my arm while riding my bike to school. I really tore it up, so I had to have therapy for a few months."

They went silent as they drank their drinks. But a few minutes later, Chase broke the silence.

"So, you know House?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, I met him a few years ago." Reid nodded. "I take it he's always been like this." he laughed lightly.

"For as long as I've known? Yeah. And I was his first employee, so I should know. I moved on to surgery a year or two back, though." Chase said.

"Excuse me Wombat, but I want my hostage back." House said.

"Nice meeting you, Dr Reid." Chase said as House whisked him away.

"Bye Dr. Chase!" Reid called back..........

"I see you met Dr. Chase." House said on the car ride back.

"Yes, I also met Dr. Wilson and Dr. Cuddy." Reid mumbled, grabbing his leg. It was starting to hurt again, but he couldn't let House realize that.

"Hey! I am talking to you!" House said in a louder tone.

"I am obviously ignoring you." Reid answered.

"Yeah, and I didn't notice you grab your leg and grimace in pain. Have a vicodin." House said as he threw a pill at Reid.

"What? No! I am not taking your pills!" Reid shouted. "It's bad enough you take them yourself, but I am not dragging myself down with you!"

"You past the test." House mumbled.

"What?" Reid said, exasperated.

"You could have told me calmly to go to hell and that you didn't want them. You freaked. And I've read your medical history, so I know about the Dilaudid.. But, when you've been an addict, you should freak out and not silently think about using again. Well done." House said.

"You know, I will never understand you." Reid said as he threw the pill back at House. "The hotel's right there." He added as he pointed to a parking lot. House pulled in it, and stopped the car.

"I hope you had fun being held hostage- again." House said with a fake over-exaggerated smile.

"Merry Christmas, House." Reid said as he got out of the car. But before he shut the door, he hesitated. He looked back at his hotel, and then back at the car. "Come in with me."

"Excuse me?" House said.

"Come in. I have a piano, some food, and because the hotel gave us a deal due to the lack of costumers, I have my own room. Come in with me. I have egg nog........" Reid said with a puppy dog pout.

"Damn, you're just like Chase. Get your way with that damned look." House mumbled as he turned off and parked the car. "There better be cookies!"

"Yes House, there's cookies." Reid said as he rolled his eyes.

For the rest of the night, House and Reid silently celebrated Christmas. They ate cookies and sipped slightly too-spiked egg nog, and played the piano.

And Reid wouldn't have it any other way.....

".....Alright, so I hope that this doesn't suck :) I wrote in a hurry...Please R&R!"


End file.
